Gil ama a Paul pero Fer no lo sabe
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Una migraña puede ocasionar que llegue la esperanza de un sueño ajeno.


Para Perla, espero algún día lo leas, gracias por dejarte llevar por Klainefiction al lado oscuro. No te preocupes tenemos café y galletitas.

* * *

**Gil ama a Paul pero Fer no lo sabe**

**.**

Da pequeños sorbos a su café. Dante a su lado mueve las piernas con ritmo, alzando una para dejar caer la otra, como si pudiese columpiarse en el asiento.

—Cielo, a papá Kurt le está matando la cabeza. —Ante la cara sonriente y pecosa del infante de 4 años, termina. — No hagas ruido.

Sabe que es una batalla perdida, pero no pierde nada con intentar. Besa su frente y se asegura que ambos cinturones de seguridad estén abrochados. Gime en frustración y coloca su sombrero de tal modo que le cubra los ojos de la luz. No puede cerrar las cortinas, cuando quizá el paisaje sea suficiente material para distraer al niño por unos preciados momentos.

Dante finge jugar con sus dinosaurios mientras espera que él mayor se duerma, dos tiranosaurios rex chocan entre sí en un intento de darse un abrazo, él lo intenta por unos minutos, en diferentes inclinaciones hasta que escucha un pequeño murmullo de la respiración acompasada. El adulto se ha dormido.

No tarda mucho tiempo en librarse de la correa de seguridad. Sobre sus rodillas se gira en el asiento, utiliza el alfeizar, una cosa plástica pero que suena al chocar como los adornos de cerámica de la abuela Carole.

.

Blaine está confundido.

Ha cumplido cada cosa con la que soñó. Cuenta con la aprobación y el cariño incondicional de sus padres -de ambos, después de mucho batallar con su padre. Éste ha comprendido y aceptado la orientación de su hijo menor- Blaine se alegra de ello. También tiene un trabajo bien remunerado, estable, que además le encanta. Casa con amplio jardín, gato siamés y un coche reciente.

Quizá su mayor dificultad se encuentra en la zona amorosa. Después de varios desengaños amorosos, tenía miedo de intentar una última vez. Tres noviazgos con infidelidades incluidas y un maltrato psicológico. Apartan a cualquiera del mercado. Desde niño siempre soñó con una familia grande y feliz. Con quienes compartir sus alegrías y algunos malos momentos, siempre juntos. Pero por el momento eso se siente cada vez más lejano, atemporal e irreal.

Un hijo, adoptar a un niño ha estado en sus planes y deseos por años. Sin sentirse seguro para dar lo mejor de sí. Él como abogado ha visto demasiados errores cometido por padres en lo que se ven involucradas la irresponsabilidad o falta de sentido común. Lo ha ido postergando con cada ilusión desdeña y error cometido.

Por ello el niño frente a él le llama le cautiva. Cual miel al oso o canto de sirena al viejo marino.

Puede decir que no pasa de cinco años, que murmura diálogos para sus dinosaurios de juguete que se encuentran danzantes en el aire y vestidos...

Quizá éste último detalle le extrañe, por lo que mira fijamente los personajes en las manos infantiles.

Al niño se le cae al suelo el brachiosaurus que tiene dormido en el regazo, ha caído a centímetros de los pies de Blaine, por lo que se aproxima para dárselo. La figura plástica se encuentra ataviada por un saco guinda y un sombrero de copa y una pajarita.

—Hola, se te cayó esto. — Le tiende tímidamente el curioso juguete. No quiere asustar al niño. Él le mira un poco antes de atreverse a hablar.

—Gracias. —Blaine esta por darse la vuelta cuando el niño vuelve a hablar. — ¿Quieres jugar?— Asiente.

El niño se baja de un brinco divertido del asiento. Y toma la mano de Blaine. Lo lleva a unos pocos pasos de allí, donde se encuentran asientos desocupados. Cuatro lugares dos y dos que se encuentran frente a frente con un espacio de un metro y medio entre ellos. —Espera aquí— Le ordena el menor, mientras regresa por las cosas. Una pequeña cobija que usaría para cubrirse si tuviera frío en el viaje y la colección de dinosaurios vestidos.

—Papá dice que no debo de ensuciar mi ropa. — tiende con paciencia la sábana e invita a sentarse al abogado. —Además tu ropa también es linda.

—Gracias, ¿A qué vamos a jugar?

o.O.o

Kurt suele tener migrañas, punzantes e incapacitantes. Suele tomar su medicación, pero hay ocasiones -como esa- que parecen tener una fuerza descomunal, como venganza a una atrocidad cometida.

Luz y ruido que le hacen sufrir, y casi llorar.

—Dan— Susurra al despertar. Nunca tuvo la intención de dormir. No en un tren, con el niño a un lado. Donde tantas cosas podrían ocurrir. —Dante—Repite con más voz. Aun con la ala del sombrero cubriendo su vista. Comienza a inquietarse.

Se levanta tan apresurado, que se tambalea por unos instantes, para darse cuenta que él se encuentra jugando en el suelo a unos metros de él. Con un adulto...

.

—Gil ama a Paul pero Fer no lo sabe y Joel se va a casar con Gil... —Blaine asiente divertido ante la historia, puede estar seguro que el niño hace mejores dramas que algunas de las telenovelas actuales.

—Dante. — La voz suena bastante enojada a sus espaldas. La boca del niño hace una perfecta "O".

—Papá...— Kurt se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Cielo, te he dicho que no puedes jugar donde nadie te ve. — Mira a Blaine con tal intensidad que le hace sentir mal, por no prever la preocupación del padre.

—Señor lo siento, no creí que hubiera problema. Me disculpó...

—No se preocupe. —Le interrumpe.

—Por favor déjeme invitarle un café en son de disculpa— Se encuentra atrevido el joven Anderson, necesita pasar más tiempo con él niño, y así de alguna forma casi retorcida, alimentar sus ansias de tener un hijo. Pensar por media hora que ese es su hijo.

—Pa, por favor, por favor... ¿sí?— El niño se balancea tratando de llamar aún más la atención del adulto.

—Yo...

—No tardaremos demasiado— Algo en la sonrisa del otro hombre debería de ser ilegal, la calidez que emana o quizá los bellos ojos marrón rodeados de esas curiosas cejas.

.

Sentados frente a frente. Con una taza blanca con café ante ellos, o en el caso de Dan una plástica de chocolate tibio.

Y han platico por lo menos dos horas, en un inicio ninguno de los tres se imaginó de la duración de la seudo-cita, pero de alguna manera el niño se ha comportado como nunca. Y la plática es sencilla, amena. Como la de una tarde normal, común y despreocupada, posible en una familia.

— Es muy lindo tu hijo— En un momento casi demente ha pensado en establecer una relación con Kurt- nombre del padre de Dante, el cual acaba de conocer hace media hora- para quedarse con ellos. Y por fin tener lo que esperaba, con la misma prontitud lo desecha. Sabe que es ilógico e incluso infantil. Aferrarse a lo que ha encontrado.

Él sabe simple y certeramente de la orientación sexual del diseñador, y no es por los accesibles estereotipos, o su comportamiento, ni su forma de ser o el tipo de vestimenta que usa, ni mucho menos sus movimientos. Él simplemente lo sabe.

Pero no ha pensado la parte importante y un tanto obvia, no sabe si es soltero. Puede haber un padre alto y rubio esperando a una cuadras de allí con un ramo de tulipanes y un cachorro para el niño. O que solamente la amabilidad y educación del castaño le haya impedido ser descortés con él. O también puede que esté equivocado y quien espere sea una mujer después de todo...

—No, no lo es. — Él niega con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro, Anderson guarda silencio para que continúe.

—Es el hijo de unas amigas, como son lesbianas, intento darle un impulso —hace comillas con los dedos con la siguiente palabra. — "masculino", por ello soy su papá, además del grupo de amigos que somos, a cada uno de nosotros nos llama papá o mamá.

_No es su hijo_, una voz grave hace un tanto de eco en la mente del mayor, con vibraciones casi caricaturesco. Él no podría darle lo que sea de forma rápida, una familia completa.

Kurt se marcha una hora después, le ha dado su tarjeta a Blaine en maniobras y acciones que ni recuerda.

Desanimado, toma un taxi y aun completamente vestido se arroja a la cama para dormir.

Ve cada noche en sus sueños la sonrisa resplandeciente de Kurt, pero a la mañana siguiente no lo recuerda, ninguna vez.

Pasa frente a una escuela, niños, madres y padres se arremolinan en la entrada. En un remolino de despedidas, besos y correteos.

Se llena de esos cinco minutos que tarda recorrer la calle. Las calles aledañas a instituciones educativas siempre se congestionan en estas horas.

Hace el mismo recorrido durante dos semanas hasta que se anima a mirar la tarjeta blanca que le dio el diseñador.

Quizá no pueda adelantar demasiado en su sueño de una familia.

Pero puede intentar iniciar una.

* * *

Hola. Ya casi termina la semana -con atrasos- que les dije.

Solo falta: Insano, El peso del alma y 21 gramos (mi pequeño y querido hijo)

Nos leemos mañana.

Besos.


End file.
